La Meute Hale
by Zelia-Voyageuse-du-Reve
Summary: Dans un univers médiéval, au sein de la forêt du contée de Beacon Hales, la Meute Hale lutte contre le pouvoir oppresseur des Argent. De leur coter, au village de Nemeton, Elisa, Stiles et Scott tentent eux aussi de se battre pour protéger leurs familles et idéologies. Jusqu'où ce combat les mènera-t-il ? Couples : OC x Peter / Derek x Stiles / Allison x Scott.
1. Chapter 1 : Embûche dans la forêt

Bonjour à tous et merci de lire cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. J'ai plusieurs chapitres écris d'avance et en attende d'être corrigé par ma superbe bêta Popazerty ! Encore merci à elle pour tous le travail qu'elle fait !

Je ne sais pas encore qu'elle sera le temps que je mettrais entre chaque poste voulant garder quelques chapitres d'avance... Je tiens aussi à signaler que les messages importants seront généralement posté à la fin en gras.

Bien évidemment les personnages ( exceptés mes OC ) et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voilà j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire. Merci à ceux qui auront lus jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Embûche dans la forêt

Une carriole, couverte d'une toile en satin rouge brodée de fils d'or, avançait lentement mais prudemment au sein de cette forêt. Les arbres de cette dernière venait de revêtir leur verdoyant manteau d'été et la brise chantonnait au milieu de ces feuilles. Les rayons du soleil dansaient avec l'ombre sur le sol tapissé de terre et d'herbes fraîche portant encore les traces de la rosée.

Ce paradis cachait cependant quelques chose de plus sombre… quelques choses que bon nombre de voyageurs craignaient… Beaucoup préféraient ainsi contourner l'immense forêt quitte à se rallonger leur voyage de quelques semaines. D'autres, certainement plus courageux, ayant plus d'assurance, ignorant ou bien encore désespéré tentaient malgré tout de la traverser. Cependant, et malgré leur discrétion, ILS surgissaient toujours face à eux…

\- Hola brave gens ! s'exclama un homme au milieu du chemin de terre, d'une trentaine d'année saluant, la carriole et lui bloquant ainsi le passage. Bien le bonjour à vous noble voyageur. Pensez-vous avoir l'amabilité de vider vos poches et coffres de tous les trésors que vous transportez sur vous, et ceci bien évidemment sans avoir besoin de dégainer vos armes que vous pourriez gentiment m'offrir ?

Sa proposition ne fut malheureusement pas prise en compte. Les soldats entourant la carriole dégainèrent leur arme et élancèrent leur chevaux contre l'individu.

\- Non ? Comme c'est dommage…

Ni une ni deux, l'homme s'enfuit dans les buissons vite suivit par les gardes. Bien que ces dernier soit à cheval, l'homme était avantagé par sa connaissance des lieux. Il prenait de la visite dans les pentes, escalader des buttes aisément pendant que les chevaux peinait à suivre, se cachait derrière un tronc d'arbre laissant les cavaliers passaient devant lui sans être vu avant se s'enfuir bruyamment de l'autre coter les relançant dans la course. Les sabots des bêtes frappaient le sol avec fougue encouragés par les cris de leur cavalier. Nullement impression par leur force brute, l'homme semblait au contraire follement s'amuser.

Pendant ce temps là, 4 chevaliers encadraient la carriole attendant le retour de leur confrère les sens en alerte. Le cocher du chariot se rongeait anxieusement les ongles de sa main droite, sa main gauche déjà bien entamé depuis qu'ils étaient rentré dans la forêt.

Discrètement, à quelques pas d'eux, un groupe les encercla. Ils les observaient du haut des buttes surmontant le chemin de terre. D'un signe discret du plus grand des hommes, quatre d'entre eux encochèrent des flèches et d'un même souffle visèrent les chevaliers. Tous tombèrent de leur monture blessé aux bras ou à leur jambe dans un cri de souffrance. Il n'en fallut pas plus au reste du groupe, c'est à dire l'homme du signal et un autre de la même carrure, pour rejoindre le chemin en contrebas, vite rejoint par les 4 archers.

Après avoir assommé puis attaché les malheureux ils se tournèrent vers leur butin. Ils ouvrirent en grand les rideaux de la carriole ne se préoccupant que peu du cocher s'enfuyant en hurlant. Face à eux se tenait 3 coffres. Le seul homme archer du groupe s'empressa de les crocheter afin de vérifier leur contenu. Du premier coffre apparus toutes sortes d'aliments certainement récolté de village au-delà de la forêt. Dans le deuxième ils découvrirent non sans joie de riche tissus et parure. Enfin, ravis de ce qu'il vit dans le dernier, le jeune homme en attrapa une poignée afin de le montrer aux autres. De ces mains tombèrent dans un tintement des pièces d'or.

\- On a jamais eut un aussi beau butin ! s'exclama une jeune femme, la plus jeune. Et si facilement !

\- C'était même trop simple… suspecta l'homme du signal.

\- Sourit un peu Derek ! rit la seule blonde du groupe. C'est terminé !

\- Hum… Boyd tu prend le coffre des aliments, Isaac celui des vêtement. Laura aide moi avec le dernier. Erica et Cora surveillez les environs.

Le groupe s'exécuta rapidement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas s'éterniser. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur camps de fortune. Là bas, près d'un feu récemment allumé, l'homme pourchassé par les gardes les attendait. Les voyant arrivé aussi chargé il ne put empêcher un sifflement de surprise de lui échapper.

\- C'est une belle prise dit donc…

\- Oui et sans trop d'effort ! sourit Cora en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- Sans trop d'effort ? répéta, incrédule, l'homme. C'est pas vous qui avait du faire toute la forêt de loin, en large et en travers pour éloigner ses hommes ! J'ai assez fait ma part du travail pour aujourd'hui… Je vous laisse gérer le reste.

\- On se fait vieux, oncle Peter ? le taquina sa jeune nièce.

Pour réponse il lui offrit un sourire angélique avant de l'attraper lestement pour la balancer sur son épaule.

\- Ah ! Lâche moi ! Derek ! Dit lui quelques choses !

\- Faites moins de bruit on ne sait pas si ces chevaliers vont revenir… répliqua simplement son frère.

\- Sans cœur… ronchonna la jeune fille avant d'être reposé par un Peter hilare.

Attendrie, Laura sourit devant ce tableau familial.

\- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment… commença Isaac avant d'être interrompu par le plus vieux de la bande.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire.

… mais, reprit-il nullement surpris ou gêné par cette interruption, la meute Hale vient encore de toucher le pactole ! Ça se fête !

\- Si c'est pour énoncer une telle évidence tu aurais put t'en abstenir… souffla Peter.

\- Il va falloir d'ailleurs le partager, souligna Laura. Quand à la fête, un bon repas chaud devrait suffire, sourit-elle devant la mine déçu du jeune homme.

\- Garder chacun 6 pièces d'or pour vous, commença Derek. Le reste sera redistribué aux villages voisins. Pour la nourriture prenait de quoi nous nourrir pour aujourd'hui et demain et le reste sera également donné aux affamés. Pour les vêtements…

\- Ils sont trop voyant, fit remarquer Peter, d'une grimace en en soulevant un, couvert de dentelles et de froufrou. Il y en a vraiment qui porte ça ? Quelle horreur…

\- Peter a raison, fit remarquer Laura. Si jamais on les donne aux villageois ils seront accusé de vol mais si nous les gardons pour nous ils risquent de nous encombrer et de nous faire repérer.

\- Il est ors de question que je porte un truc comme ça ! s'exclama horrifié Peter en montrant une horrible chemise criarde à jabot.

\- Pourtant je suis sure qu'elle t'irait à merveille, rit coquenarde Erica.

\- Essaye cette robe avant de me dire ça, sourit diaboliquement Peter en lui balançant un vêtement sur elle.

Méfiante et connaissant l'individu, Erica attrapa la robe du bout de ses doigts pour mieux l'observer. La jupe, composé de plusieurs tissus allant du blanc pour le plus à l'intérieur jusqu'au orange pour l'extérieur était au ne peut plus visible dans cette forêt. Ses volants par ailleurs était asymétrique laissant certainement voir les jambes de la porteuse lorsqu'elle se mouvait. Sans compter le haut d'un rouge sang, composé de tout et pour tout d'un corset mettant sans aucun doute en valeur la poitrine de n'importe quelle femme. La robe semblait, et ce malgré le luxe évident dont elle transpirait, usager et abîmé par endroit.

\- Non merci… Pour tout dire je ne suis même pas certaine qu'une noble oserait la porter…

\- Normal, sourit Peter comme ayant attendu cette remarque depuis tout à l'heure. C'est la robe d'une fille de joie.

Surprise et dégoutté Erica jeta la robe loin d'elle avant de fusiller l'homme qui riait à gorge déployé.

\- Mais attention, reprit-il. Pas n'importe quelle fille de joie. Tu n'en croisera pas des ainsi dans nos rues, je peux te le garantir. Elles appartiennent à une classe haut dessus. On les appelle des hétaires1. Elles s'occupent de divertir du mieux qu'elles le peuvent les seigneurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- On n'en fait quoi alors ? demanda Boyd avant que sa fiancée n'est put répliquer quoi que se soit pouvant envenimer encore plus la situation. On les abandonne ?

\- Ce serait jeter de l'argent par les fenêtre… remarqua Laura soupirante.

\- Mais on en peut ni les donner ni les garder. Que veux-tu en faire ? la questionna sa jeune sœur.

\- On peut les vendre, lui répondit son frère. Peter, tu as plusieurs contact tu t'en charge.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il connaît des gens qui accepteraient d'acheter ce genre de choses, cracha Erica encore vexée de la précédente blague de l'homme.

Afin de la calmer, et surtout éviter de laisser le temps à Peter, qui avait un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, de lui répondre, Boyd et Isaac l'emmenèrent vider les deux autres coffres afin de faire le tris. Pendant ce temps, Cora et Laura s'éclipsèrent afin de remplir leur gourde et pourquoi pas se rafraîchir dans la rivière. Enfin seul avec son neveu, Peter perdit son sourire et l'observa sérieusement.

\- Tu sais à qui appartenait ce chariot ? lui demanda son oncle.

\- Non.

\- Vu le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, ils revenaient obligatoirement de Beacon Hills. Il devait donc rendre visite aux Argent… La question que nous devons nous poser c'est … Contre quoi ces coffres auraient été échangé ?

\- Les connaissant ce ne peut être que des armes, des hommes, un service ou des informations, lui répondit Derek.

\- Peut-être les quatre en même temps.

\- Il vaut mieux pour nous que nous ayons tord…

\- Bah ! De toute manière il n'y aura pas d'échanges car plus de coffres ! s'exclama Peter, mettant fin à cette conversation lorsqu'il vit revenir ses nièces.

Ils sembleraient que l'eau de la rivière soit beaucoup trop froide pour qu'elles aient oser s'y baigner…

\- Du nouveau du coter des bleus ? changea de sujet Derek.

\- Non… lui répondit Peter après un temps de réflexion. Ils n'ont rien signalé d'inhabituel. Ils doivent nous apporter du ravitaillement demain à l'endroit habituel peut-être nous en diront-ils plus.

\- Bien

Finalement, après un moment de silence entre le neveu et l'oncle, Peter partit de son coter, emportant avec lui, sur son épaule, les vêtements dans un sac de toile…

Le groupe se dispersa, s'occupant avec diverse activité. Tandis que Laura préparait à manger, Isaac et Cora s'entraînait au tir à l'arc. Boyd lui affûtait sa lame bercé par les bavardages d'Erica qui recousait sa tunique. Derek quand à lui montait la garde, surveillant les environs.

Depuis 6 ans maintenant la famille Argent régnait en maître sur le domaine de Beacon. Ce règne, cependant, s'effectuait au détriment de la population. La famille Hale, ayant de nombreux grief avec cette dernière s'opposa vivement. Elle entra dans l'illégalité et se mit à attaquer tout convois susceptible de contenir un trésor qu'elle remettait par la suite au peuple après avoir pris le strict nécessaire pour eux même survivre. Composé au départ de 4 membres, tous provenant de la famille Hale, le groupe se fit rapidement appeler « la meute Hale ». 3 ans après leur début, Isaac les rejoignit pour éviter la pendaison à laquelle il avait été condamné par le seigneur du comté pour le vol d'un pain. Erica et Boyd ne tardèrent à faire de même après s'être enfuis, la première étant forcé d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et le deuxième la suivant pour la protéger. La meute ainsi agrandi, devint rapidement un symbole d'espoir pour le peuple. En représailles, le seigneur fit augmenter les impôts et les châtiments. Loin d'obtenir l'effet escompté, les villageois se mirent à aider secrètement le groupe : nourriture offerte, vêtements cousus, renseignements obtenus, fabrication d'armes,… La plupart les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ces effort réunis leur permettait de survivre en volant certains seigneur de passage mais restait encore insuffisants face à la puissante armée des Argent.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Le soleil rouge teinta le ciel de mille éclat de feu avant de disparaître derrière une colline. Les arbres tamisèrent encore quelques instants cette lumière avant d'une douce et apaisante obscurité ne tombe.

Comme n'attendant que ce signal le groupe se rassembla autour du feu. Laura distribua à chacun un bol de soupe concoctait avec les restes de la chasse et la trouvaille du début d'après-midi. Avant de manger à son tour elle déposa un dernier bol près du feu afin de garder le repas de son oncle au chaud. Autour du foyer le groupe rit, parla, mangea, but et s'amusa pour se détendre. Chacun le savait. Avec leur vie, ils pouvaient à tout moment se retrouver derrière les barreaux et/ou passer l'arme à gauche. Ils profitaient donc autant qu'il leur était permis de ces précieux moments partagés.

Vint la fin du repas. Chacun installa sa paillasse. Erica se pelota contre Boyd tandis que Cora décida de s'installer entre son frère et sa sœur, cette dernière plaçant la couverture de son oncle sous son arbre habituel. Isaac posa sa couche près du feu afin de pouvoir prendre le premier tour de garde tout en restant au chaud. Passant sa main dans sa poche, ce dernier sentit les 6 pièces d'or qu'il avait mis de coter plus tôt pour Derek. Le voyant au bord du camps, quettant certainement le retour de Peter discrètement, le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, toussotant pour se faire annoncer. L'homme ne bougea pas mais il sut qu'il avait son attention par le redressement de sa tête. Isaac se plaça donc à ses cotés.

\- Voici ta part du butin.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Derek pris les pièces et les observa d'un air absent. Ses pensées étaient tournés ailleurs, comme toujours les soirs de pleines lunes. C'était l'un des nombreux mystères entourant la famille Hale. Cependant aucun des nouveaux ne souhaitaient les importuner avec leurs questions intrusives, eux même ayant été réservé sur leur passé.

Soudain Derek sortit de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils. Il porta l'une des pièces près de ces yeux mais ni voyant plus grand-chose dans cette pénombre il s'approcha à grand pas du feu attirant l'attention des autres sur eux. Il inspecta la pièce sous toute les coutures fronçant toujours plus les sourcils.

\- Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant sa part du trésor dans le feu. On s'est fait avoir ! Ses pièces sont des fausses !

\- Comment ?! s'étouffa Erica alors qu'elle allait protester face à son geste. Je… C'est impossible…

\- Et pourtant, confirma Laura observant elle aussi minutieusement sa part. Derek a raison. On s'est fait avoir.

\- Je ne comprends pas… reprit, choquée, la blonde. A quoi ça leur aurait servi ?…

\- Certainement à nous tendre un piège mais lequel ? … lui répondit Derek, énervé.

\- Peter aurait certainement eut une idée s'il était là… fit remarquer la plus jeune du groupe.

Oui. Peter saurait. A coup sur il aurait une hypothèse. Oui mais Peter était parti vendre les vêtements. Les vêtements obtenues dans le même chariot que les fausses pièces…

\- Oh non… souffla effrayée Laura. PETER !

J'attends avec impatience vos retours ! Bonne journée et à la prochaine !

1Nom de prostituée d'un rang social élevé dans l'Antiquité grec


	2. Chapter 2 : La Meute Hale à Nemeton

Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fiction. Comme toujours les personnages, excepté mes OC, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note 1 : Je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant au minimum deux semaines partant en vancance dans un camping sans Wifi ( oui ça existe... ^^' )

Bonne lecture

()()()

Chapitre 2 : La Meute Hale à Nemeton ?

_Quelques mois plus tôt…_

Dans le petit village de Nemeton, les villageois s'adonnaient à leur travail quotidien en ce beau jour de printemps. De ce coté, on apercevait un jeune adolescent sortant les bêtes de leur étable pour les faire paître, un peu plus loin des femmes bavardant entre elles partir au lavoir le panier plein de linges sales, ici des hommes portant de lourds outils pour travailler la terre se diriger vers les champs,… Certains enfants passaient devant des voyageurs à cheval en riant. Une ambiance joyeuse régnait dans le village. Le shérif de la ville, Noah Stilinski, en était rassuré. Pour lui rien ne primait plus dans son travail que la sécurité et le bonheur des gens qu'il avait sous sa responsabilité. Certes, ce n'était pas toujours facile avec certaines consignes que lui imposaient les Argent mais il faisait tout son possible afin d'y parvenir.

Faisant le tour du village à cheval, il passa devant la boutique de l'apothicaire, Alan Deaton, faisant aussi office de guérisseur. Ce dernier sortit à ce moment là, accompagné de la voisine de Noah, Mélissa Mc Call, l'une des sages-femmes de la région. Cette dernière lui avait un jour confiée qu'elle avait toujours souhaité pouvoir soigner les personnes. Ce métier étant malheureusement fermé à la gente féminine elle avait donc décidé malgré tout d'y entrer par la voie de l'accompagnement au grossesse et l'aide à l'accouchement.

\- Bonjour Deaton. Bonjour Mélissa. Tout se passe bien aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Shériff, le salua l'homme. Tout va bien. Merci de vous en inquiétez.

\- Bonjour Noah, lui sourit la femme. De mon coter aussi. Enfin… Je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange aujourd'hui si ce n'est que mon fils n'est pas venue aider Alan à la boutique, encore une fois…

Le cavalier fronça les sourcils en pleine réflexion. Scott ? Ne pas venir travailler ? Il n'y avait que peu de raison à ceci… Soit il était malade soit il avait encore réussi, par dieu seul savait quel moyen, à se retrouver dans des ennuis. Enfin non… Dieu n'était pas le seul à le savoir…

\- Je vais passer voir Finstock… Au cas où Stiles aurait également disparu…

\- Merci Noah. Mais vous savez je ne m'inquiète pas trop surtout s'ils sont ensemble. Ils finissent toujours par se sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre des ennuis dans lesquels ils se sont fourrés.

\- C'est vrai mais il faut voir les conséquence qui en découlent…

\- Évitons d'être pessimiste par une si belle journée ! rit la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers le guérisseur. Bien. Deaton je vais vous laisser. Merci encore pour vos conseils.

\- Mais de rien. Repassez quand bon vous semble.

Le shériff prit congé de ces deux amis et ce dirigea vers le menuisier du village. Finstock avait, après bien des supplications de son fils, finis par accepté de le prendre comme apprenti dans son atelier. Bien qu'aimant crier et se trompant régulièrement dans son nom, Noah sentait que cet homme était bon et aimait son métier. Certes il hurlait régulièrement sur son fils mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir… Ce dernier pouvait facilement devenir insupportable, même pour lui… N'importe qui perdrait le pédales avec lui !

Arriver devant la bâtisse, Noah n'eut pas besoin de descendre de son cheval pour avoir une réponse.

\- Nom de dieu… Bilinski ! Où te caches tu encore ?! Si je t'attrapes… Il n'a donc rien de mieux à faire que de partit en exploration ?! Il va m'entendre à son retour… Et cette chaise qui n'est toujours terminé ! Bilinski ! Le travail ne va pas se faire tout seul !…

Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger, le shériff continua son tour du village. Son fils finirait bien par revenir, le village n'était pas si grand que ça… A la fin de son inspection il retourna au poste. En entrant dans son bureau, l'homme croisa son bras droit, Jordan Parrish.

\- Au faite Parrish ! s'exclama l'homme venant de se souvenir de quelques choses et se retournant.

\- Oui shériff ?

\- Par le plus grand des hasards vous n'auriez pas croisé mon fils et son ami Scott ce matin…

\- Et bien… Croiser non… Mais vue partir dans le forêt oui.

Noah soupira. Qu'avaient-ils encore inventé ? … Enfin… Il disait « ils » mais au fond il savait que c'était surtout Stiles qui inventait de nouvelle bêtise. Comme la fois où il avait trouvé amusant de laisser ouvert le poulailler car « Si si ! Je t'assures papa ! Les poules, elles sont super intelligentes ! Regarde ! Quand la nuit va tomber elles vont d'elles-mêmes rentrés avec leurs petits. Après tout tout le monde sait que les mères ne laissent jamais leurs petits tout seul, et comme la poule c'est la mère du poussin ben du coup les poules vont ramener avec elles les poussins. Et pourquoi à la nuit ? Ben tout le monde sait que la nuit c'est dangereux d'être dehors ! Et une mère ne laisserait jamais ses petits tout seul dehors alors que c'est la nuit et donc dangereux ! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit la poule c'est la mère du poussin et donc elles vont rentrer avec leurs petits quand il fera nuit ! Tu comprends ? C'est pourtant logique ! Quand au coq il a besoin de sa cours autour de lui ! C'est comme un roi avec ces sujets. Un roi sans sujet ce n'est plus un roi ! Du coup un coq sans ses poules c'est plus… Ben si ça reste un coq… Mais en même temps on a jamais vue un coq sans poules donc on ne sait pas… Si ça se trouve un coq sans poule c'est plus un coq… Du coup on ne devrait plus l'appeler « coq » mais d'une autre manière ! Mais comme on a jamais vue un coq sans poule on ne peut pas savoir comment l'appeler… Mais en y réfléchissant on a jamais vue quelqu'un changer totalement d'apparence, de régime alimentaire ou de capacité parce qu'il n'était plus entouré de certaines personnes. Du coup un coq sans poule reste un coq et on a pas besoin de chercher le nom d'un coq sans poule qui n'est plus un coq ! Tu comprends ? Oui ça se tient ! Surtout qu'un roi ce n'est pas un état mais une fonction ! Alors qu'un coq c'est un état et pas une fonction ! Donc un roi sans sujet n'est plus un roi mais un coq sans poule reste un coq. Logique !Enfin breff ! Je t'assures que les poules vont rentrer avec leurs poussins car une poule, comme je te l'ai dis avant, mais tu le sais car tu as suivi tout ce que j'ai dis, ça n'abandonne jamais ses petits lorsqu'il y a un danger, car une mère n'abandonne jamais ses petits face au danger, et la poule c'est la mère du poussin et là le danger c'est la nuit. Sans oublier le coq ! Le coq c'est le père du poussin et le mari de la poule. Son rôle c'est de les protéger alors où elles vont il les suit. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a jamais vu de coq sans poule… Tu crois que si je sépare un coq des poules il va se transformer ? A moins qu'il va réussir à retrouver les poules avec son flair ? Les coq ça à un flair ? Il faudra que je vérifies ça… ». Au final cette histoire c'était terminée par la perte de quasiment tout leur poulailler et une punition de sortie d'un mois pur son fils…

\- Une dernière chose Parrish. Je suppose qu'Elisa les a suivi ?

\- Oui, sourit désolé son adjoint.

Défaitiste, le shérif rentra dans son bureau en soupirant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ces enfants…

Elisa était une jeune orpheline dont le village avait été attaqué et pillé par des brigands. Ayant réussi par miracle à s'enfuir, Mélissa l'avait soigné et le shériff protégeait. Depuis elle c'était installée à Nemeton et avait peu à peu repris sa vie. Elle avait mis du temps à de nouveau sourire mais grâce à Scott et Stiles elle riait de nouveau comme tous jeunes de son age et les accompagnait dans tout leurs mauvais coups. On ne voyait que très rarement l'un des trois sans les autres.

La jeune fille se sachant une bouche de plus à nourrir pour ces deux familles, se rendit rapidement indispensable : travaux des champs, coutures, cuisines, linges à laver, ranger, repasser, bêtes à sortir, traire, nourrir, soigner,… Aucune tâche ne la rebutait du moment qu'elle pouvait rester chez les Mc Call et les Stilinski. Possédant une chambre dans chaque demeure elle alternait passant d'une famille à l'autre aisément étant voisine d'en face. Ainsi elle permettait une intimité au père et au fils tout comme à la mère et au fils de temps en temps.

Sortant de ces pensées, le shérif se mit au travail remplissant les papiers qui s'était au fils des jours entassés sur son bureau.

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt, Elisa peinait à suivre ses deux frères d'adoption tant sa robe la freinait. Ses boucles châtains clair laissées lâches pour l'occasion frappaient son visage au rythme de sa course et ses yeux bleu-vert tentaient de suivre les deux garçons pour ne pas les perdre de vue à travers la végétation.

\- Scott ! Stiles ! Pas si vite ! C'est de la triche ! Je suis désavantagée par rapport à vous !

\- On t'avait dit de te mettre en pantalon ! râla le fils du shériff en s'arrêtant tout de même.

\- Vous avez déjà beaucoup trop de soucis en hébergeant une fille étrangère à votre famille ! Je ne vais pas en rajouter en leur laissant le plaisir de m'insulter de travesti !

\- Les gens auront toujours quelques choses à redire… ronchonna Stiles. Laisse les dire ! On s'en fiche du moment qu'en reste ensemble et qu'on s'amuse. Et puis… Ils devraient y être habitué ! Ça fait 6 ans que tu es avec nous maintenant.

\- 6 longues années à supporter ce phénomène… soupira Scott sous le rire de la jeune fille et le regard noir de son ami. Ma pauvre…

\- Oh je ne suis pas à plaindre… Son père, toi et Mélissa par contre… Bientôt 17 ans que vous le supporter…

\- On finit par s'y habituer… haussa des épaules Scott d'un air défaitiste.

\- Je suis là je vous rappelle et au cas où vous aurez oublié j'entends tous ! Bande d'ingrats ! Je suis celui qui vous tire de votre vie monotone et ennuyante alors je vous déconseille de continuer sur cette voie si vous ne voulez pas me voir disparaître.

\- Mon dieu le rêve ! s'exclama, enchanté, Scott, sous le rire d'Elisa et l'air outré de son ami.

\- C'est sur que sans toi la vie serait bien plate… concéda finalement Elisa, de peur que Stiles ne fasse une bêtise impliquant une vengeance contre le jeune McCall.

\- Alors où va-t-on aujourd'hui chef ?! sourit Elisa comme si de rien, voyant que sa première tentative n'avait pas tant que ça fonctionné puisque Scott observait toujours hilare son meilleur ami et que ce dernier au vue de son regard devait imaginer mille et un plan en représailles.

\- Au chute d'eau ! s'exclama finalement Stiles abandonnant ses manigances. En avant mauvaise troupe ! Suivez m…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Elisa et Scott lui passant devant en courant et riant. D'abord surpris le jeune homme se reprit vite en s'élançant à leur suite :

\- Bande de traîtres ! Tricheurs ! Déserteurs ! Vous ne méritez pas de servir sous mes ordres ! Revenez immédiatement ! Vous avez peur de mon courroux… Vous le faites bien ! Si je vous attrape…

Ses amis ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Leur course dura ainsi quelques minutes avant, qu'essoufflé il ne s'arrêtent, Elisa la première rattrapée par Stiles. Scott les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard n'entendant plus ni le souffle cours de sa sœur d'adoption ni les cris outrés de son ami. Aucun d'eux ne parla trop occupé à reprendre leur souffle. Ce moment de silence leur permit alors de discerner des pleurs et des cris.

\- Vous entendez ? demanda confirma la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Ça vient du moulin près de la rivière, à l'orée du bois, lui répondit Scott.

\- Pourquoi Mme et Mr Geyer crièrent-ils ainsi… Vous croyez que Liam à encore fait des siennes ? J'aimerais bien voir ce que le gamin à encore fait ? Pas vous ? demanda avec enthousiasme Stiles.

\- Stiles… Tu n'es pas possible, rit son meilleur ami.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! Il peut être amusant quand il ne s'énerve pas et qu'il ne tape pas sur tout le monde ! Une vraie source d'inspirations ce gamin ! Enfin pas autant que moi… Après tout tout le monde sait que je suis inégalable ! Et surtout n'allait pas lui répéter que je l'ai complimenté ! Il prendrait la grosse tête et il n'a pas besoin de ça !

\- Je ne pense pas que sa mère pleurerait si Liam faisait encore des siennes, fit remarquer Elisa ignorant ses commentaires volontairement. De plus je crois me souvenir qu'il est partit avec Mason et ses parents pour les aider au marché de cet après-midi à Beacon Hills…

\- Mais alors…

Se regardant les uns les autres ils n'eurent pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Ils se précipitèrent au moulin aussi rapidement que leur souffle durement récupéré et leurs jambes fatiguées le leur permettaient. Arrivé à destination ils se cachèrent au sommet d'une bute derrière un buisson. Devant eux ils aperçurent trois soldat du château emmenaient de force le seul âne du moulin. La mère de Liam pleurait au sol ne pouvant rien faire. Son mari, le beau-père de leur ami, était retenu par l'un des gardes, ayant certainement du tenté de récupérer son animal sans succès au vue de l'hématome ornant sa joue.

\- Je vous en pris, les supplia la femme. Nous ne sommes rien sans lui… Nous ne pouvons pas travailler sans lui… Laissez le nous…

\- Estime toi heureuse femme que nous n'emmenons pas ton mari en plus !

\- C'est dans ces moments là qu'on aurait besoin de la meute Hale, murmura scandalisé Scott.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas être partout à la fois ni connaître les mauvaises intentions de chaque gardes… soupira désespéré Elisa mais ses yeux brillant d'une rage mal contenue.

\- Peut-être mais nous on est là, fit remarquer Stiles à la surprise et l'horreur de ses amis qui commençaient à comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Stiles ! Non ! essaya de le raisonner la jeune fille. Si on apprend que tu t'en es pris au garde tu risque la pendaison ! Et ton père perdra son travail et son honneur.

\- Connaissant les Argent ils ne s'arrêteront pas à ça… Ils voudront également lui ôter la vie pour servir d'exemple.

\- Personne ne saura que c'est moi… leur sourit-il énigmatiquement.

Et ne leur laissant pas l'occasion de l'arrêter il s'élança en contre-bas, derrière un autre buisson plus proche des gardes, en toute discrétion. Les deux restaient derrière l'appelèrent aussi silencieusement qu'ils le pouvaient, le sommant de revenir. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête le jeune homme attrapa une pierre et la projeta sur la tête du soldat le plus proche. Ce dernier s'effondra, assommé.

Scott plaça habilement sa main devant la bouche d'Elisa cette dernière n'ayant put retenir d'elle même son cri d'épouvante.

\- Qui va là ?! s'exclama le second qui lâcha l'âne pour déposer sa main sur la garde de son arme.

\- Vous êtes encerclé ! cria Stiles modifiant comme il put sa voix, la rendant plus grave. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à nous je vous conseille de partir immédiatement avec votre camarade, de laisser l'âne ici et de ne plus jamais revenir !

\- Montrez vous ! s'énerva le troisième, lâchant l'homme pour dégainer son épée.

Étrangement les deux soldats ne semblaient pas savoir d'où provenait cette voix regardant tout autour d'eux. A moins qu'ils n'essayent d'apercevoir un quelconque ennemi les « encerclant » ?

\- Nous sommes la meute Hale ! reprit Scott modifiant aussi sa voix.

Elisa le regarda incrédule. Le regard du jeune homme lui répondit : « Stiles se fourre toujours dans les ennuis avec ou sans nous et j'essaye toujours de l'en sortir. Cette fois aussi. » Soupirante la jeune fille se lança malgré tout :

\- Vous avez 5 secondes pour vous décider !

\- 1, commença Stiles.

Les soldats serrèrent leur épée.

\- 2, continua Scott.

Les gardes s'observèrent perdu.

\- 3, poursuivit Elisa.

Leur regard se porta sur leur camarade évanouis.

\- 4, rajouta Stiles.

Les deux hommes lâchèrent finalement leur épée mettant fin au décompte au bonheur des trois adolescents qui n'aurait su que faire arrivé à 5…

Se pensant inférieur en nombre et en armes, les deux hommes s'enfuirent en traînant leur camarade derrière eux et en laissant l'âne.

Attendant quelques minutes, pour être sur qu'ils soient parti, le trio fini par descendre de la butte. Les reconnaissant, ils virent le visage de Mr Geyer passait du soulagement à la colère. Oupss… Ils allaient se faire passer un savon…

\- Non de non… Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de les menacer ainsi ?! S'ils apprennent que c'est vous ils vont vous arrêter ! Même vous exécuter !

\- On lui a dit mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, se justifia rapidement Scott en montrant Stiles, pour se déresponsabiliser.

\- Faux frère…

\- Calme toi chéri… Ces jeunes gens nous ont sauvé la vie… essaya de le tempérer sa femme. Merci infiniment…

\- Mais de rien madame… Entre voisin il faut se serrer les coudes, s'exclama Stiles. Enfin je dis voisin mais on est quand même assez éloigné… C'est une façon de parler. Drôle de façon de parler d'ailleurs. Pourquoi appeler quelqu'un voisin si cette personne ne vit pas près de chez nous et n'est donc pas notre voisin ? …

\- Stiles, soupira Scott sous le sourire amusé des deux femmes et choqué de l'homme ne s'attendant pas à ça.

… A moins que voisin désigne des personnes vivant dans les mêmes environs… reprit son ami sans avoir l'air dérangé. Mais à ce moment là on peut dire qu'on est voisins avec des personnes vivant à des lieux d'ici tout simplement parce qu'ils vivent dans le même pays que nous… Ce n'est pas logique… Alors on appellerait voisin juste les gens vivant à une ou deux maisons de chez nous… Mais à ce moment là vous ne serez pas mes voisins et je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous appeler voisin. Les seuls à pouvoir vous appeler voisin se sont vos voisins… Logique me dirait vous car s'ils ne sont pas vos voisins ils ne vous appelleraient pas voisins ! Mais moi je vous appelle quand même voisins alors qu'on est pas voisins à cause de cette façon de parler… A ce moment là cette façons de parler est fausse mais si celle ci est fausse est ce que d'autres le sont aussi ? Après ne serait ce justement pas le but d'une façon de parler d'où le fait qu'on précise que ce soit une façon de parler ?…

\- Stiles, commença Scott. On a compris. Ils sont tes voisins sans être tes voisins et les façons de parler sont fausses par nature d'où le fait qu'on précise. On va les laisser tranquilles maintenant et nous repartir faire… ce qu'on a à faire…

Ils prirent rapidement congé avant que Stiles ne décide de se relancer dans l'un de ses monologues.

\- Je suis impressionnée que tu es réussi à suivre son raisonnement Scott, souffla Elisa, une fois éloigné. C'est tellement rare !

\- Que veux-tu, rit le jeune homme. Tu n'as pas toujours le monopole de comprendre notre Stiles. Mais ne sois pas jalouse… Je te laisse volontiers ce titre.

Les deux amis rirent tout en continuant d'avancer au hasard laissant Stiles partir devant tout en continuant de déblatérer des choses qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Aucun d'eux n'en tint compte.

En chemin, Elisa devint plutôt songeuse. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, où Stiles continua à réfléchir à voix haute sans que l'un des deux ne l'écoutent, elle fit part aux deux garçons de ses interrogations :

\- Pourquoi les gardes ne regardaient-ils pas dans notre direction lorsque l'on parlait ?

\- Peut-être voulaient-ils surveillé tous les coter pour ne pas se faire surprendre ? suggéra Scott.

\- Ou bien peut-être ne savaient-ils pas où nous étions, proposa Stiles avant de poursuivre face à leur regard interrogateur. Le moulin se trouve dans une sorte de cuve. Ainsi lorsqu'on parle du haut de la butte notre voix se répercute sur les rochers créant une sorte d'écho et brouillant la provenance de la voix pour ceux se trouvant au fond de la cuve. Je l'ai déjà testé dans celle un peu plus au nord d'ici.

\- Cela n'aurait peut-être pas pu marché ! Tu te rends compte ! se scandalisa la jeune fille.

\- Relax… Ça a marché pas de quoi stresser…

\- Tu es irrécupérable… soupira-t-elle.

\- Je sais. C'est ce qui fait mon charme…

\- Mais c'est qu'il devient de plus n plus modeste ! s'exclama Scott. Une seule phrase pour se vanter. Tu as finalement une bonne influence sur lui, Elisa.

La jeune fille rit de bon cœur.

()()()

N.A. : J'avoue mettre perdu en écrivant le dialogue de Stiles sur les poules, les poussins et les coqs sans oublier celui des voisins. J'espère avoir fait ressortir ce coter bavard, un peu fou et ce posant un tas de question que j'aime beaucoup chez ce personnage. Si c'est le cas dites le moi et si ce n'est pas le cas… Dites le moi aussi pour que j'essaye de m'améliorer. XD

En écrivant le décompte je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à moi lorsque je compte jusqu'à trois pour menacer ma petite sœur. Arrivé à 2 et demi je panique plus qu'elle, car je ne sais pas comment la punir ! XD Je pense qu'elle le comprend quand je continues avec 2 trois-quart… Après tout, à parti du moment que tu rentre dans les nombres à virgule ( décimaux pour les matheux ) c'est mort… Tu perds toutes crédibilité… XD

**Enfin j'espère que pour les plus avertis vous aurez remarqué la différence de saison entre le chapitre 1 et 2. Le 1 se déroule en été et le 2 quelques mois avant le 1 donc au printemps. En d'autre mots j'ai fait un retour dans le temps. Voilà, j'espère que tout cela est clair pour vous. Ça à une certaine forme d'importance dans la suite de l'histoire ( en terme de chronologie ) c'est pour ça que je préférais préciser même si je sais que très peu liront ce commentaire bien qu'ils soient en gras justement à cet effet.**

()()()

Commentaires de ma bêta :

Je vous mets les commentaires de Popazerty en espérant qu'ils vous amusent autant qu'ils m'ont amusé.

En normal, c'est le texte original, en gras les commentaires de Popazerty, qui réussit toujours à me faire sourire et en italique mes réponses ;-)

Petite précision. Popazerty ne connaît pas la série Teen Wolf ( enfin sauf ce qu'elle a entendu et ce que je lui ai raconté ). Du coup je lui ai envoyée un récapitulatif de tous les personnages. J'aime bien ces commentaires qui ont un regards différents des nôtres sur la série XD :

Certains enfants passaient devant des voyageurs à cheval **( Écrasez****-les ces ****garnements ! XD ) **

un coq sans ses poules ce n'est plus… Bon, si, ça reste un coq… Mais, en même temps, on n'a jamais vu un coq sans poules donc on ne sait pas… **( ****Non mais cette fois je suis ****sûre, c'est le fils qui a un problème d'hyperactivité cérébrale… XD )**

Du coup on ne devrait plus l'appeler « coq » mais d'une autre manière ! Mais comme on n'a jamais vu un coq sans poule, on ne peut pas savoir comment l'appeler… Mais en y réfléchissant, on n'a jamais vu quelqu'un changer totalement d'apparence, de régime alimentaire ou de capacités parce qu'il n'était plus entouré de certaines personnes. **( ****D'une certaine manière c'est****un ****génie philosophe ce petit… )**

car tu as suivi tout ce que j'ai dit **( ****Bien évidemment … -_- XD )**

Les coqs ça à un flair ? Il faudra que je vérifie ça… **( Tu comptes disséquer son ****bec jeune homme ? )**

par la perte de quasiment tout leur poulailler **( ****Ah mais en plus le père a ****cautionné et l'a laissé faire ! Mais en fait c'est un problème héréditaire… et en plus il est shérif ! Mais faut mettre toute la famille en quarantaine ils sont dangereux ! ) **et une punition de sortie d'un mois **(** **Non mais ça l'arrêtera pas ****ça, c'est un fou fallait le mettre dans un asile ! )** _( Tu ne pense pas si bien dire… Dans la série Stiles y va… Je crois qu'avec sa disparition c'est l'un des passages qui été le plus dure à regarder pour moi… :,( )_

\- Oui, sourit son adjoint, désolé. **( ****Non mais il est incompétent ****le pauvre et il se marre en plus ! )** _( Je ne vois pas en quoi il est incompétent. Il n'a fait que relater ce qu'il avait vu : trois jeunes gens innocents partir s'amuser en forêt… B-) Il n'a aucun motif pour les arrêter. XD )_

Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ces enfants… **( ****Oh je sais pas moi, les ****enfermer dans un laboratoire où ils pourraient isoler des coqs de leur habitat naturel et constater… RIEN DU TOUT, à part leur dépression ! )**

elle riait de nouveau comme tous les jeunes de son âge et les accompagnait dans tous leurs mauvais coups **( ****Normal ils l'ont lobotomisée** **avec leurs expériences de scientifiques fous ! XD )**

On ne voyait que très rarement l'un des trois sans les autres **( ****Non mais en vrai ils sont trop ****chous !^^****)**

La jeune fille, se sachant une bouche de plus à nourrir pour ces deux familles, se rendit rapidement indispensable **( ****C'est****rare une telle maturité à son ****âge !^^ )**

Possédant une chambre dans chaque demeure, elle alternait, passant d'une famille à l'autre aisément, étant toutes deux voisines d'en face **(** **Et puis deux fois plus de ****cadeaux à Noël aussi !^^ )** _( Enfin pas sure qu'à cet époque ils pensent à ça XD )_

en leur laissant le plaisir de m'insulter de travestie **( ****Ah non ! Je suis pas ****d'accord ! Quand on t'insulte parce que****tu as****adoptée il faut se rebeller encore plus et ne pas leur laisser le plaisir de voir que ça t'atteint, et ce justement en continuant à les affliger ! )** _( Bien d'accord avec toi mais Elisa tient trop à ne pas déranger ses familles… )_

On s'en fiche du moment qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on s'amuse. **(** **Voilà ça c'est****bien dit. Je ****retires****ce que j'ai dit avant. C****'****est****un fou parce que****justement il voit plus loin, au-delà des autres, son cerveau est en fait plus ouvert que les autres et n'est pas limité par les attentes et normes de la société ! C'est****un vrai bonhomme ça ! )**

ce dernier, au vu de son regard, devait imaginer mille et un plans en représailles.

\- Aux chutes d'eau ! s'exclama finalement Stiles **( ****Mon dieu, il va le noyer ! ****0_0** **)**, abandonnant ses manigances **( ****Ah bon ? Dommage XD ) **En avant mauvaise troupe ! Suivez m… **( Ah il est mort avant en se ****prenant un arbre… )**

\- Bande de traîtres ! Tricheurs ! Déserteurs ! Vous ne méritez pas de servir sous mes ordres ! Revenez immédiatement ! Vous avez peur de mon courroux… Vous faites bien ! Si je vous attrape… **( ****Sûre qu'ils ont 17 ans ? XD ****je retire pour la maturité d'Elisa ! XD )** _( Dois-je te rappeler notre comportement et notre âge… XD )_

\- Oui. Ça vient du moulin près de la rivière **(** **Putain le discernement de ****l'ouïe du mec… XD )** _( C'est vrai je n'y avais pas pensé… XD On va mettre ça sur le fait que dans une autre vie ou dans un autre monde il était loup-garou XD )_

\- Pourquoi Mme et Mr Geyer crient-ils ainsi ? **( ****Ah mais lui il a carrément la ****reconnaissance vocale intégrée en fait, c'est des bêtes de labo en fait ! XD )** _( S'il sait d'où ça vient c'est facile pour lui de deviner qui crie XD )_

en toute discrétion [ Stiles ] **(** **Lui discret permettez moi de ****douter… XD ) **_( Contente de voir que tu as cerné le personnage XD )_

\- Qui va là ?! s'exclama le second, qui lâcha l'âne (**Non t'inquiète****ton pote est juste ****narcoleptique ! XD )**

Étrangement, les deux soldats ne semblaient pas savoir d'où provenait cette voix **(** **Mais genre d'où vous ne ****savez pas ? Qui vous a formé ? Vous êtes aussi cons que Stiles ma parole ! Mais vous n' avez ni reconnaissance vocale ni ouïe surdéveloppée par contre et en prime vous êtes cruels, donc vous avez rien pour vous, c'est fou ! )** _( Permet moi de te corriger sur un point… Stiles n'est pas con ! C'est juste un génie incompris... Voilà tu peux continuer... XD )_

\- Nous sommes la meute Hale ! reprit Scott, modifiant aussi sa voix. **(** **Mais l'encourage pas ! XD )**

\- Vous avez 5 secondes pour vous décider ! **(** **Mais faites jamais de ****compte à rebours quand vous n'êtes pas armés, s'ils partent pas vous allez faire quoi ? Faire un gros blanc ? Déclencher une pluie de cailloux ? Leur poser une énigme style « est ce qu'un coq sans poule reste un coq ? » )**

\- On lui a dit mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, se justifia rapidement Scott en montrant Stiles, pour se déresponsabiliser. **(** **Attend****y a pas deux secondes il ****disait qu'il l'aiderait toujours à se sortir du pétrin… XD )** _( Écoute… Nous avons tous nos moments de faiblesses… Scott est humain… XD )_

on peut dire qu'on est voisin avec des personnes, vivant à des lieux d'ici tout simplement parce qu'ils vivent dans le même pays que nous… Ce n'est pas logique… **(** **Argh mais arrêtez le enfin ! )** _( Yes ! C'est la réaction que je voulais ! XD ) _[…] **( J'abandonne )** […] **( J'imagine bien les mines ****blasées des gens autour, les criquets qui chantent et l'oiseau qui passe en avalant les trois petits points au dessus des personnages… ) ( ****Pourquoi je fais ça moi déjà, Zelia ? ****T****ꓥ****T ) **_( Ça y est… J'ai réussi à faire fuir ma bêta… XD Bon il me faudrait donc une remplaçante le temps qu'elle sorte de dépression... Des volontaires ? XD )_

**( Conclusion et morale de ****l'histoire les enfants, quand on voit un malfrat agir alors qu'on est en haut d'une butte, il faut le prier de se rendre au bout de 5 et il arrêtera ses méfaits ! ****?**

**Message de Stiles Stilinski, ****député au Ministère de la Sécurité et de la Défense des Opprimés. )**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontres

Chapitre 3 : Rencontres

Suite à leur aventure dans la forêt, les trois amis rentrèrent au village sans être allés aux cascades comme prévu initialement. Comme ils s'y attendaient, Stiles fut sévèrement réprimandé sur la place du marché par Finstock, devant tous les villageois présents et habitués, avant d'être tiré par l'oreille pour finir son travail – apparemment une chaise -. Scott, lui, eut droit à un avertissement par Deaton, comme à chaque fois, puis se remit calmement au travail. Elisa, elle, retourna chez les Stilinski, ayant une lessive à faire ne recevant qu'un sourire amusé de Mélissa et un soupire las de Noah, le soir.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, paisiblement. Les trois amis travaillaient, partaient en vadrouille sans prévenir personne, s'amusaient, se faisaient plus ou moins disputer,…

Un jour de mai, Stiles se précipita chez les Mc-Call, espérant trouver rapidement Scott et Elisa. Heureusement pour lui, ces derniers étaient resté chez eux. Le jeune McCall, sous la demande des deux autres femmes de la maison, réparait le pied d'une chaise avec les quelques conseils qu'il avait réussi à retenir de son ami. La jeune fille, quant à elle, s'occupait du ménage.

\- SCOTT ! ELISA !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Stiles, sourit Elisa alors que Scott sursautait cassant le pied qu'il venait tout juste de réparer, à son grand désespoir.

\- Et merde ! jura ce dernier.

\- Venez vite ! Vite ! Viiiiite ! J'ai dis « vite » au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris ! Et pas « lentement » ! On n'a pas le temps ! Vite ! Vite ! Dépêchez vous ! J'ai changé ma manière de vous demander d'aller plus vite, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris ce simple mot. Vous devriez donc comprendre ! Vite ! Deux syllabes ! Quatre lettres ! Depuis quand vous ne me comprenez plus ?! Viiiite !

\- Et si tu nous expliquais avant, soupira Scott ayant abandonné le reste de chaise par terre.

\- Ou que tu nous laissais un peu de temps pour t'obéir, renchérit Elisa, sa main tenant un chiffon posée sur sa hanche de manière réprobatrice, un sourcil relevé mais un sourire amusé aux lèvres, cassant son image sévère.

Regardant à droite puis à gauche afin d'être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, Stiles se rapprocha d'eux et murmura si bas que les deux autres durent quasiment coller leur oreille à ses lèvres pour entendre quelque chose :

\- J'ai vu une troupe de voyageurs richement vêtus entrer dans la forêt. Si on les suit discrètement on aura une chance de rencontrer la meute de Hale !

Cette perspective semblait le ravir au plus haut point. Scott, connu pour son tempérament calme et prudent, même s'il agissait rarement ainsi avec Stiles, semblait dans le même état. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur de malice, d'aventure et d'envie, difficilement refoulée. Le sourire d'Elisa n'était pas en reste, cependant il se fana rapidement.

\- Je ne pourrai pas vous suivre cette fois-ci…

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama choqué Stiles. On a toujours tout fait à trois depuis que tu es là ! Ça ne peut pas changer ! Surtout aujourd'hui alors qu'on va certainement avoir la chance d'enfin les rencontrer ! C'est notre rêve à tous les trois !

\- Je sais mais… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

\- Mais… reprit Stiles, l'incitant d'un mouvement circulaire du bras à finir sa phrase.

\- J'ai encore plein de travail à faire, reprit-elle, tête relevé d'un coup, visage fermé.

\- Comme ? poursuivit l'hyperactif.

\- Comme la lessive, le ménage chez toi, sortir les bêtes, nettoyer les deux étables, ramasser les œufs, traîre les vaches, peler les pommes de terre pour le repas de ce soir,… Et j'en oublie certainement…

\- Ça ne t'a jamais empêché de nous suivre avant ! se scandalisa Stiles. Et on pourra t'aider à notre retour !

\- Oui mais avant tout n'était pas cumulé sur la même journée ! Partez je vous suivrai une prochaine fois. Vous avez, par contre, intérêt à tout me raconter dans les moindres détails !

Les poussant sans ménagement dehors, elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

\- Elle vient de me mettre à la porte de ma maison… réalisa choqué Scott.

\- C'est également la sienne depuis 6 ans. Non ce qui est choquant c'est qu'elle nous cache, soit dit en passant très mal, quelque chose. Et foi de Stilinski je découvrirai quoi ! Mais pour l'heure on a autre chose de prévu. Elle ne veut pas venir ? Tant pis pour elle ! Elle va rater l'aventure de l'année ! Que dis-je ? Du siècle ! En avant !

Tiré par la manche, Scott emboîta le pas pressé de son ami.

De son côté, Elisa s'était enfermée dans sa chambre observant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle y voyait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun ondulant jusqu'au bas du dos et aux yeux bleu-vert. Elle portait pour l'occasion une robe bleue. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à se réjouir d'enfin pouvoir la porter.

Elle repensait à la proposition de Stiles. Elle mourait d'envie de les suivre… Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, franchi des océans, afin de rencontrer ses héros… Malheureusement elle avait un autre engagement… Et peut-être le fait que Stiles et Scott soient en forêt et non au village aujourd'hui serait une bonne opportunité… Mieux valait éviter de les mettre au courant. Les connaissant ils seraient montés sur leurs grands chevaux, voulant à tout prix la protéger et ne lui auraient pas laissé le choix. Le choix… L'avait-elle seulement dans cette situation ?

Un frappement à la porte de sa chambre la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Mélissa.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es prête à ce que je vois. Tu es magnifique ! Tout va bien ?

\- Je… Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas comment réagir… Je n'ai pas peur je suis juste… Comment dire… J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Que dans cette histoire je suis la spectatrice de mon propre destin et c'est…

\- Déplaisant ? proposa Mélissa. Je sais exactement de quoi tu parles… J'ai ressenti la même chose la première fois que mes parents m'ont présentée à un potentiel mari.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu t'étais marié par amour…

\- Et c'est le cas. J'ai eu de la chance. L'homme que j'ai aimé était d'une classe sociale assez haute pour plaire à mes parents mais pas trop pour que je ne sois pas un « poids » pour sa famille.

\- Donc cette rencontre n'officialise rien. Je ne suis pas obligé de l'épouser ?

\- Et bien… Tout dépend… Si tu plais à l'homme et aux parents ils peuvent demander ta main et suivant leur statut il nous est plus ou moins difficile de refuser surtout qu'une rencontre est en quelque sorte un « demi-oui » pour la famille de la fille envers celle du jeune homme.

\- Mais un « on verra si elle fait l'affaire » pour celle du garçon… Je vois le genre… Je n'ai donc réellement pas voix au chapitre.

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil… Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec lui, fait en sorte qu'il ne t'apprécie pas, pas au point de l'offenser ou d'offenser ta ou sa famille mais assez pour le dissuader de demander ta main. Il faut la jouer fine.

\- Facile à dire ! Comment as-tu fait toi ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de manger quelque chose que j'ai moi-même préparé. Quelque chose de mangeable mais vraiment pas appétissant… C'était tout juste cuit, encore gluant,… Brr… Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons. J'avais presque pitié pour lui… Il était si adorable qu'il a tout mangé sans rien dire. Il a été cloué au lit pendant trois jours entiers après ça… J'aime à me dire que c'était simplement une vilaine grippe qui sévissait dans la région à cette époque… Pour ne pas trop culpabiliser… Mais en y repensant ça n'explique pas les regards noirs de ses parents sur moi… Enfin, ils n'ont jamais eu de preuves alors…

Elisa rit face à sa grimace et son histoire. Rassurée de la voir ainsi, Mélissa embrassa le haut de sa tête.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Noah et moi n'accepterons jamais un gendre susceptible de te déplaire.

Elisa la remercia d'un hochement de tête, l'émotion nouant sa voix. Considérer son futur mari comme leur gendre à tous les deux, revenait à signifier qu'elle était pour eux une fille. De nombreuses fois ces 6 dernières années ils le lui avaient fait savoir par des gestes et des mots mais à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir émue.

\- Allez… Ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps. … Tu sais où sont les garçons ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ils se savent rien et ne le sauront pas avant un bon moment, lui sourit tristement Elisa en repensant à ses amis partis rencontrer leurs idoles.

\- Encore partis vadrouiller, je suppose.

Le sourire de la jeune fille lui répondit.

\- Enfin ! Ne nous soucions plus d'eux et en avant ! Ton prétendant t'attend près de l'étang. Tu sauras t'y rendre toute seule ?

\- Bien sûr, rit faussement outrée Elisa. Je dois passer plus de temps là bas et dans la forêt que dans le village avec leurs bêtises !

\- Nuits comprises ? demanda malicieusement Mélissa.

\- Nuits comprises, affirma la jeune femme avec le même sourire.

Après encore quelques mots doux et un baiser sur le front, Mélissa laissa partir, non sans une pointe au cœur, sa fille d'adoption. Elle priait pour que tout se passe bien. Évitant de penser à des scénarios impliquant un mariage forcé et non voulu par Elisa jusqu'au fait que les deux garçons reviennent, découvrent le pot au rose et ne tentent quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, elle rentra afin de reprendre le ménage délaissé par Elisa.

Pendant ce temps la jeune fille se rendit nerveusement vers l'étang. En chemin elle croisa Lydia, un panier de linge sale sous le bras, se rendant au lavoir. La brune lui sourit, heureuse de la voir. Pour n'importe qui, la rousse était hautaine, un peu idiote et superficielle. Elisa, elle, avait fini par voir à travers son masque et s'entendait depuis à merveille avec Lydia

\- Alors c'est le grand jour, fit Lydia, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Nerveuse ?

\- Terrifiée tu veux dire…

\- J'aimerais te dire que je comprends mais étant donné que Jackson et moi avons été fiancés avec notre consentement sans rendez-vous, je ne peux pas, grimaça penaude la rousse. Il vient d'où ?

\- De Davenford.

\- Hum… Connaît pas, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'un villageois curieux passait un peu trop près d'elles.

Elisa du se retenir de rouler des yeux face à son comportement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit son amie en posant une main sur son bras. Le shériff et Mélissa se battront bec et ongles pour toi si tu leur demande de refuser la proposition. Et je pourrais toujours intervenir en cas de besoin, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elisa sourit. La rousse pouvait vraiment devenir redoutable quand elle avait une idée en tête.

\- Tu me diras s'il est mignon, lança Lydia avant de s'éloigner.

Elisa sourit, malgré tout amusée. Lydia avait au moins eu le mérite de lui changer quelques instants les idées.

Elle reprit sa route, moins tremblante qu'avant. Elle arriva finalement près de l'étang où elle aperçut un homme brun, dos à elle. Il fixait l'étang.

\- Matthew Daehler ? demanda-t-elle.

En l'entendant l'appeler, l'homme sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de lui sourire.

\- Oui. Elisa Stilinski ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. En accord avec Mélissa, le shériff lui avait donné son nom de famille, assurant qu'il lui ouvrirait la porte à un mariage bien plus avantageux étant shériff. Bien que réticents à l'idée de voir leur sœur se marier avec un inconnu qu'ils n'auraient pu approuver avant, Stiles et Scott s'en étaient amusés, principalement le premier narguant le second.

Elle reprit ses esprits et tout comme l'homme qui l'observait, elle se mit à le détailler. Brun, les yeux bleus, une allure tout à fait charmante, un visage avenant,… Il n'y avait pas à dire il était mignon. Maintenant restait à voir si entre eux cela pouvait fonctionner.

Son inspection finie elle remarqua qu'il en était de même pour Matthew. Ne voulant pas qu'un silence gênant s'installe, Elisa prit les devant :

\- Que dirais-tu de marcher un peu en discutant ?

\- Volontiers ! s'exclama-t-il en lui présentant galamment son bras.

Elisa remarqua, sans toute fois le relever à voix haute, que plus ils s'éloignaient de l'étang, plus le jeune homme semblait se décontracter.

Ils discutèrent ensemble une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elisa apprécia sa compagnie mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir un mari un peu plus divertissant. Pas autant que Stiles ! Un lui suffisait ! Enfin… Elle savait pourtant très bien que les mariages d'amour étaient quelque chose de rare et bien souvent impossible. Ce qui primait avant tout dans un mariage était le respect mutuel. Matthew semblait être un bon compromis. Mignon, gentil, attentionné, avec de la discussion, bien né,… Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver mieux.

Elle avait pourtant cette désagréable sensation, à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans son regard de faire face à un masque. C'était la même sensation qu'avec Lydia avant qu'elle ne réussisse à la percer mais son masque à lui semblait plus sombre. Elle refusait donc d'épouser un homme masqué. Qui savait ce qu'il cachait derrière ?

En fin d'après-midi, n'ayant eu aucune idée pour le faire fuir sans les déshonorer, malgré toutes les idées que Stiles avait pu lui donner après 6 ans de vie commune, Elisa se résolut à lui avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient le village, lui pour récupérer son cheval et rentrer, elle pour rejoindre les McCall, ce fut Matthew qui prit la parole le premier :

\- J'ai passé une agréable journée, commença-t-il la fixant dans les yeux.

Encore ce masque, pensa Elisa en retenant un frisson.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Cependant, et ce n'est pas pour te vexer, tu es une fille géniale ! Je… Je ne pense pas être prêt pour me marier… Pas avec toi du moins.

Elisa dut se retenir de soupirer de soulagement. Il pensait comme elle ! Dieu soit loué !

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, on ne t'aurait pas laissé faire… fit une voix glaciale derrière la jeune femme, qui la reconnut sans mal.

Elle pâlit, paniquée. Elle retirait ce qu'elle venait de dire sur Dieu… Elle se retourna lentement ; Stiles et Scott venaient de sortir de la forêt et semblaient les avoir entendus.

()()()

Et voilà les commentaires de Popazerty :

Stiles se précipita chez les Mc-Call, espérant trouver rapidement Scott et Elisa. **( ****Oh non pas encore ! Un jour il les fera se faire tuer ! XD ) **. Heureusement pour lui, ces derniers étaient restés chez eux. **( Fuyez ! ) **

Viiiite ! **( ****Ah là y a pas 4 lettres monsieur ! XD )**

\- Ou que tu nous laissais un peu de temps pour t'obéir **( ****Apparemment il peut vraiment pas en laisser, regardez sa détresse XD )**

les deux autres durent quasiment coller leurs oreilles à ses lèvres pour entendre quelque chose **( Elle est passée où leur ouïe surdéveloppé du chapitre précédent ! XD )** _( __Chut ! Il ne faut rien dire ! )_

Et peut-être le fait que Stiles et Scott soient en forêt et non au village aujourd'hui serait une bonne opportunité… **( ****Un anniversaire surprise pour eux mais bien sûr c'est ça le secret ! ^^ ) **

Le choix… L'avait-elle seulement dans cette situation ? **( Oulah mais c'est un mariage forcé le truc ou quoi ? )**

Que dans cette histoire je suis la spectatrice de mon propre destin **( Non mais sérieux je déconnais pour le mariage forcé me dites pas que c'est****ça… )**

J'ai ressenti la même chose la première fois que mes parents m'ont présentée à un potentiel mari **( °rire nerveux° hfoaeunhlfoezuritniuebgiur Non sérieux Zélia, pourquoi ? T_T )**

Mais un « on verra si elle fait l'affaire » pour celle du garçon… **( Oui tu n'es qu'un vulgaire bout de viande à ses yeux qu'il préfère saignante ou à point et en fonction de ta cuisson il te bouffe ou te jette à la poubelle, dans le meilleur des cas il te rapporte en cuisine et t'y laisse refroidir… Bon ce commentaire est assez violent mais c'est****mon avis sur le mariage forcé et je pense que c'est****le même que toi )** _( J'aurais pas trouvé de meilleur comparaison )_

Son inspection finie **( ****Je les imagine trop avec une ****loupe dans la main là XD )** _( Sans oublier la pipe XD )_

Elle refusait donc d'épouser un homme masqué. **( Ça c'est LA bonne chose à faire ! )** Qui savait ce qu'il cachait derrière ? **( Ça c'est LA bonne question ! )**


End file.
